A Matter Of Great Importance
by Salvo1985
Summary: It's a late Saturday night and luna just came home from an all-night gig at a dance. all she wants is to have a nice cold drink before going to her bed with her husband. but as she turns to retire she finds her nephew needing to speak with her of great importance.


**Luna Loud is the creation of christ savino, Lamis (mentioned) is the creation of salvo1985, lester loud who is featured is the creation of Flagg1991.**

* * *

Saturday night.

Luna just got home from a gig at a dance.

12 am.

she was tired.

Luna was nearing her 40s' now. she still worked at a diner, she never became a big superstar like she always wanted. and yet she was happy. as happy anyway. life was still shitty, somewhat.

a long time ago she had a lady to love. she made her think of things she'd never thought of. now she's gone and she was on her own. then came her brother lincoln. he was the best. he wasn't like the rest. he was there when she needed him. and she was gonna need him. a love song came to her mind. a love song that was there all the time.

and since that night of their lovemaking, they conceived their daughter lamis. and luna raised her with lincoln, taught her the best she could, she birthed her prematurely, and thank god lamis was stronger than she looked.

lamis endured a lot in life. kids teasing her once they knew where she came from, had a girlfriend who abandoned her once she found out who her parents were, developing abandonment issues. but in the long run she found love again and this time it seemed firm.

luna laid her guitar case against the wall. and walked through the living room by this time everyone was asleep. unless lamis was watching an all-night monster movie marathon. she swore this was brought on by lincoln and lucy. what with the argggh and V.O.M. tv show.

entering the kitchen she turned on the lights. then walked to the fridge and opened it. she scanned what they had. water, apple cider, milk. cokes. hm. spiced ginger. she reached and grabbed a can and cracked it open to get a taste. she mmm'd at the spicy ginger flavor. before she turned. she yelped when a figure stood by the doorway.

there stood Lester. lincoln and Lisa's son. who was born from a freak accident in Lisa's lab DNA mixed, and shit. the kid was pretty healthy. until luna found stitches on his head hidden in his hair when he was five or six. and she knew Lisa was playing god. she confronted but couldn't prove shit.

since then luna kind of became Lester's 'other mom' and she as shit was a better mother than that sick fuck known only as Lisa loud. so she stood and looked over Lester who was in a green PJ shirt and pants. he stood barefoot and just stared at her with those tired eyes. he was 21 years old now, while lamis was around 19. Lester and lamis became a couple around their early teens.

she fully supported them. because lamis and Lester were already close since day one. all she asked of his nephew is to love her and never hurt her. lamis may be strong, but she knew heartbreak can hurt even the strongest of hearts.

"Aunt Luna, may I speak to you?"

he asked. he kept a cool demeanor. luna nodded and sipped her soda. Lester walked over and pulled a chair and sat down. luna did the same and relaxed.

"So what's on your mind, dude?"

Lester let out a breath through his nose.

"Aunt luna...though I don't say it, I do appreciate you in trusting me in dating your daughter."

luna rolled her shoulder and rubbed it.

"well, what can I say? I knew you do right by her. I trust you man."

Lester bowed his head and processed what she said. he licked his dry lips and ran a hand over his short brown hair. years ago his hair looked very much like his mother, now it was short and spikey, like luna's.

"yes, well... I am doing the best of my abilities... I know when I was younger I was a bit of an asshole."

luna smirked.

"a bit? you took every opportunity to shit talk my husband and your father."

lester's face was stone cold.

"Even today I barely respect lincoln loud."

he sighed.

"But I am not here to talk about him."

luna drank deep of her ginger soda.

"i am here to talk to you of something of grave importance."

luna opened an eye and lower the can of coke.

"what's buzzing in your mind, brah?"

Lester closed his eyes. she could tell he was working the courage to say it.

"Aunt Luna, you are one of the few people I respect. at the time I thought you would become a coked-up druggie and leave the fam-"

luna was giving him daggered eyes.

"Right, sorry. I respect you."

she nodded. and Lester pulled out a box.

"and I want to ask permission if I could make your daughter my wife."

he slams the box down and opened it. luna leaned forward and stared wide-eyed. the ring was gold, and the diamond was huge. she glanced at Lester who had a calm expression.

"I spent weeks making that ring with real gold and a real dai-"

"you made this?"

he paused.

"er...yes. and i-"

"alright. shut up."

she said and leaned back as she was thinking it over. Lester watched and was growing a tad nervous. Luna closed her eyes and sighed. and looked at her nephew.

"you really love her that much huh?"

his face became serious.

"I would move any mountain. sail the stormy seas. if that's what it takes me to show her how much she means to me."

luna stared into his brown eyes. she searched in his eyes for any bullshit. she never doubted him. she knew he was a good guy. he was an anti-social asshole. and he saw how well he treated lamis. that's not to say they two got into fights. but he never laid a hand on her. even when he was in a rage.

he may have hated lincoln, but she knew lincoln tried to teach Lester the right way about life. and she knew that Lester was a good man. he already had a well-paying job and took care of lamis. and now, now he wanted to ask lamis's hand in marriage and he was respectful to ask luna permission. she gazed down at her can of soda. she made eye contact.

"Lester, you can be a noble little dude, ya know that?"

she smiled.

"asking me permission and shit, but you already know the answer."

his eyes brighten and he couldn't keep himself from smiling. she got up and so did he.

"thank you,"

he said, his tone barely containing his excitement.

luna nodded.

"Go get'er ya arsehole."

he rolled his eyes and grabbed the box containing the ring before he turned to leave. luna grabbed the can and threw it in the trash before she turned. and was startled by Lester who hugged her. she stiffened. as she knew Lester rarely displayed affection to other than lamis.

he let go with blush and cleared his throat. luna smiled that easy-going smile. she ruffled his hair then swatted his shoulder.

"go on and get! go make lamis's night."

he nodded and blushed red.

"Indeed I shall. again, thank you."

and with that, he left the kitchen. luna sighed and walked out of that kitchen after turning off the lights. she took a moment to reflect on her life's choices, the good, the bad, the ugly, and the heavenly.

all in all, while she and sam only lasted a year, and all those dreams of marrying her, and having a child of their own never became reality, she was still pretty happy of where she was now. yeah, lincoln had a long road going from there to here.

sam really fucked up though. she could have had her, luna loud as her chick, her wife, she could have had a son or daughter with her. but where luna stood, sam missed out. and luna gave her love to a man. a man who deserved all of her love. lincoln was her brother, he became her boyfriend, later her husband and father to her daughter.

and as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom to greet lincoln with kisses, hugs and maybe a Blowjob, she heard her daughter squeal with delight. she knew then life was great. it wasn't perfect but it was the little things that made life grand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END.


End file.
